Christmas Cookies
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: In Marlene McKinnon's world Christmas isn't Christmas without some Christmas cookies. This is for the Debate Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Debate Number Two Trio Era vs. Marauder Era. I'm pro Marauder Era all the way.


**Hey everyone. This story is for Debate Club over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is for Debate two Trio Era vs. Marauder Era. I wrote for prompt 8. Dialogue: "Help me bake the Christmas Cookie" and I choose to write for pro Marauders era. Of course I used my favorite OTP Blackinnon and James/Lily in this story. They are totally cute together both pairings. I hope everyone enjoys Christmas Cookies.**

I rolled my eyes I watched James Potter and his crew messing around in the kitchen. I shared a look with Lily this was going to be a complete and utter mess if we didn't either get them to work with us or get them out of the kitchen.

CLANG! A bowl bounced onto the floor at Sirius Black's feet. He at least had the good grace to look sheepish about the incident. Bending to pick up the bowl he held it out to me.

"Here you go, McKinnon," he said with a roguish smile plastered on his face.

"I can't use that," I hissed at him. "It was on the floor. You have to put it in the sinks so that the house elves can wash it."

He rolled his eyes as headed over to sink with the bowl in his hands. I could hear him mutter about "girls are nutters" as he went. SPLASH! The bowl was unceremoniously dumped into the sink. Water going all over the floor in front of the sink in question.

Lily huffed a sigh as we exchanged a glance between the two of us.

"James," she her exasperation was clear in her voice, "you promised you and Sirius would behave."

James shuffled his feet innocently. Which I guess in hindsight he was innocent in regards to the water on the floor. But he and Sirius had been horsing around with the bowls and utensils that we needed to make these Christmas cookies.

"Help me the Christmas cookies," I hissed at my boyfriend, Sirius. "Like you promised you would yesterday. Do you remember making that promise?"

He nodded yet again having the decency to look sheepish.

"Okay, McKinnon," he replied voice dripping in sweetness, "we'll help you make cookies. Just like we promised."

We made James and Sirius get us a new set of clean bowls and utensils and then got down to the hard work of making Christmas cookies. I looked at my mother's recipe that she had given me when I mentioned that I might want to make Christmas cookies for Gryffindor House.

"Okay, boys, can you please get me the all purpose flour, baking powder, salt, margarine, white sugar, 2 eggs, and vanilla extract?" I said looking between the duo.

"Right away, my lady," Sirius said rushing off after bowing to me.

I should have seen it coming as soon as I had asked the two of them to get the ingredients for the cookies. But I either didn't see it or didn't want to see it. The next thing I know there is a huge crash from behind Lily and I. We exchanged a look before turning around to find the two boys on the floor. Not only on the floor but covered in flour and eggs.

"You have got to be kidding me, James," cried Lily actually on the verge of tears. She had so been looking forward to making the Christmas cookies. "You promised."

I put my arms around Lily and started to comfort her. I looked over at the flour and egg coated boys who seemed to be very sorry for their actions. I shook my head and pointed towards the door to the kitchens.

"You guys had better go get yourselves cleaned up," I told them. "Lily and I will make the cookies." I sighed as Lily broke down into a fresh set of tears. "Next time we ask for your help please don't act like children. We only asked you to join us so we could something fun together."

I watched them walk off with shame clouding their faces as well as the flour and egg mixture. I then turned to Lily to check that she was calm enough to continue on the cookies.

"I'm fine," she told me.

We gathered up the flour and other ingredients again getting some strange looks from the House elves. I guess they weren't really used to students cooking for themselves.

We had just finished gathering the ingredients and were just about to start making the cookie dough when Sirius and James walked back into the room once again clean. James pulled Lily into a hug as I felt myself being pulled into a hug by Sirius.

"We're sorry, babe," Sirius said kissing the top of my head. "We'll whatever you us from now on out."

I looked over at Lily who nodded her approval.

"Alright," I told them. "Sirius, baby, why don't you measure out 3 and 3/4 cups of the all purpose flour, 1 teaspoon of the baking powder, and a half teaspoon of salt."

"And James you can get one cup of margarine and one and a half cup white sugar," Lily said as I went and got the 2 eggs and vanilla extract from the other side of the room.

When I came back both the dry ingredients and wet ingredients were combined except for the eggs and vanilla extract. Adding the eggs slowly and the vanilla the dough started to come together.

"Can we cook them now?" Sirius asked practically jumping up and down like a child on Christmas morning. "Can we?"

"We have to let the dough chill for about two hours," I told him.

"Two hours?" chimed up both boys. "That's not fair."

"It'll be worth it, boys," I told them placing the dough in one of the many large fridges in the kitchen. I then set a time and set if on the counter. Lily and I watched James and Sirius who refused to leave the spot in front of the fridge. They claimed they didn't want anything bad to happen to the cookies. We just let them do them.

When the timer went off James and Sirius both yanked open the door, practically pulling it off of the fridge, fighting over who would handle the cookie dough. I walked over and took it from the fridge before either them noticed it was gone. I walked back over to where Lily was practially on the floor in laughter.

"Boys," I called waving at them, "are you looking for this?" I held up the chilled cookie dough.

Both them raced over to us with annoyed looks on their faces. I gave them an innocent look before unwrapping the dough from the wrap it had been in in the fridge.

"You boys can help put the dough on the cookie sheets," I told them. "If you want?"

They nodded and before we knew the dough was put on the cookie sheets in perfect little snowflake shapes. I looked over to see if they had some kind of cookie cutter and then remembered they probably used magic to it. I put the cookies into the oven and let them cook for eight minutes.

"Good job, guys," I said after we had finished cooking and frosting the cookies. "Let's take these up to the Common room to share with everyone else. Shall we?"

That night we surprised everyone in Gryffindor with our wonderful baking skills and the Christmas cookies we'd made that day. Everyone seemed to love them which made me very happy. It is Christmas after all without cookies.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed Christmas Cookies. I can totally see something like this happening. I would like to point out that I don't own the cookie recipe. It is an actual recipe and be found here:** **recipe/10110/soft-christmas-cookies/.**


End file.
